Equescape: Tail of the 6
by EMango18
Summary: A mysterious stallion has appeared in the land of Gielenor and he meets a group of six mares, who help each other through the challenges they face. (This story is a work in progress and some constructive feedback would be apreciated) (People who only like either Runescape/Mlp, please tell me if you liked this story :P
1. Chapter 1

_**Equescape: Tail of the**_** Six **_(Edited **Twice** to ponify, correct grammar/plot holes)_

**Chapter**_** one: "Welcome to the world of Gielinor"**_

_A young stallion finds himself awakening in the courtyard of a castle, he has entered the world of Gielinor from an unknown past. He remembers nothing of this past and stands on the cobblestones of the courtyard dazed and confused. A strange old stallion wearing dark blue robes comes to greet him.  
_  
"Why, hello there,welcome to the world of Gielinor! Did Miss Cheerilee send you after passing your exams in Edgeville?" the stallion questions. "Oh how rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself! I am the Lumbridge guide, I helped aspiring young ponies to become brave adventurers, until they all started heading to Taverly instead…" he exclaims, pausing for a moment and revealing the astronomical pattern on his robes.

"Anyway, I haven't seen anypony like you around here, so you must be wondering how to become an artisan of your trade, become the mightiest warrior or maybe become a wise wizard like myself, the only problem is that Equescape has become somewhat different since I started showing colts and fillies around, then with the gods coming back, I just can't keep up lately…".T_he young stallion listens as he familiarizes himself with his surroundings._

"But I can offer you one handy piece of advice, you will want to make some friends to assist you on the path you take, it is not safe to go alone, so take this" _He hands the young stallion a bronze dagger. _The stallion thanks the Guide and turns to see some goblins shouting from a bridge not far from him. He turns back to ask the Guide how to equip the dagger, but he has vanished.

The stallion charges at one of the grimy, green goblins and wildly flails his hooves in the air, attempting to fight. Shortly after the attempt though, he appears back in the courtyard, again puzzled how he got there and the fact that his dagger is nowhere in sight. He figures he shall master some kind of skill and explores the town to see if he can ask anypony for help.

As the general store comes into his view, a purple mare exits wearing some plain blue robes and a minimalist wooden staff sheathed at her side, under a saddle filled with what looked to be supplies. She spots the stallion and approaches him. "Hey there, my name is Twilight Sparkle" Twilight greets. "You seem a bit, confused, are you new around here?" she asks, the stallion nodding his head.

"Well, I just passed my adventurers exam a few days ago and the headmaster from the wizard's tower wanted me to explore around, so here I am" she explains sheepishly. "I actually came to Lumbridge because I though this place had been deserted so I could study spell-casting in peace, but you seem like a nice pony, do you want to explore around with me?". "Yes" the stallion answers and they leave Lumbridge to its usual quietness.

They cross the bridge, ignoring the goblins and Twilight explains that she has been sent out to explore the use of magic in pony society, including casting spells, crafting the elemental 'runes' required to fuel the spells and a later development, harnessing this strange essence the wizards don't fully understand yet to use in new objects that utilize such power. "And that's why we are headed this way, it will take us to a place called Varrock, where somepony there sells runes" Twilight explains.

They enter the city, both of them look around in awe. Twilight spots the rune shop and talks to the store holder behind the counter, before she accepts a small pile of rocks with odd markings on them. She comes out and explains to the stallion "These magical stones here are runes, take a few of these ones and try and cast a spell".

The stallion holds a pair of the stones that bear white wave-like markings and feels an odd feeling overwhelm him as the runes disappear and a bolt of air conjures from his hand, smashing the window of a nearby building. A mare with a glamorous purple mane and a white coat appears from the entrance with a scolding look on her face, and then she notices Twilight and the look changes to one of joy as she hugs Twilight. "Why hello there Twilight, I haven't gotten a glimpse of _you_ since after the exam _darling_" she says, releasing her hug.

"Who is this _friend_ you have here?" The mare asks as she turns to the stallion with an unamused expression. Twilight explains "Rarity, this here is my stallion friend I met in Lumbridge, he isn't much of a talker but I'm showing him around Equescape because he is new around here". "Your stallion friend hey Twi? I'm not sure he is really _your_ type but love is love I guess, about my window though. I'll get my parents to fix it, you don't need to worry yourself" Rarity explains. "Seeing you have come _all_ this way to see me Twilight Sparkle, I feel I should offer my hoof in helping this stallion before he breaks the window of King Sombra's palace, which would be _THE WORST POSSIBLE THING_".

"The more the merrier I guess" Twilight mutters to herself, "Can you tell us anything interesting about the city of Varrock Rarity?". "Sure thing Twi, just north is Varrock palace, where King Sombra rules the city, then the museum is that way", pointing to the east, "and the cook's guild is in front of the grand exchange over this way" she explains as she gestures to the west.

"The exchange is where I buy all the supplies for my clothing creation, then I sell those there too sometimes" a sad look crosses over her face "But recently, the gear I have the skills to make sells for less than the materials at the exchange and I don't have the desire to acquire leather from those disgusting bovines dotted around the place!".

"Well Rarity, you never know, our friend here or one of the other girls might be able to help with that". "Ah yes, speaking of fashion, those robes look _be-dazzling_, but do you maybe want me to add some leather for added protection? And you…" she examines the stallion, who appears to have no equipment at all, "You need a _m__akeover_". After that moment, Rarity drags the stallion inside, designing him a protective saddle to cover his body, with storage spaces, and a matching hat.

She also finds a set of hoof covers she made before and giggled with delight as they fit perfectly over his large, grey hooves. "There, _PERFECT_! I would have gone and made something with dragon leathers, but you will probably want to get used to wearing this first, now for your additions Twi…" ."Rarity are you sure you passed your exam earlier? Because you should know that adding disenchanted leather to my robes would disrupt the flow of magic and I haven't learnt the spell for enchanting yet!" Twilight exclaims, face-hoofing.

"Oh yes, I remembered that of course, I was just jesting with you darling" Rarity kids with a sheepish tone. The three of them walked west, laughing at the situation that had unfolded. They were headed to Edgeville, as Rarity had told them one of the other mares who took the exam had been living right near the school there.

The three ponies passed through a village of barbarian ponies, much to Rarities dismay, and entered the small village named Edgeville. They stopped when they saw their rainbow-mained friend appear from nowhere next to the bank. The blue mare stomped her hooves and cursed before she looked up to see her friends. "Hey Raindowdash, what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Those damn ponies did it again! They went and beat me up when I tried exploring up north!" Dash explained. "Dash, you _do_ know what's' past here right? It's the wilderness of the everfree forest, you can't just roam around there and not expect thieves, scoundrels and law-breakers to murder you for no reason in there, its dangerous!" Twilight explains, again wondering how her friends passed the exam.

"I don't care Twilight, I'm going to become the greatest warrior and show those ponies who's boss when I see them again!" _Dash starts acrobatically kicking and punching the air around her_. "Anyway, this here is my stallion friend and we were wondering if you would like to help show him around?". "Well Twi, I'd never let you or our friends down, but there isn't much in edgeville, I could probably tell you everything about it in ten seconds flat" _Dash then recalls everything about Edgevile in an astonishing 9.8 seconds_.

A pony walking by hears this and exclaims "That right there is a new academy record", the yellow mare wearing a very stylish suit of red armor accompanied by a set of claws strapped to her fore-hooves. "You again, once I do some training, you're going down!" Dash yells at the figure. "She was the mare that killed me earlier, she won't see what's coming...". "Anyway Dash, let's leave before you get angry anymore today.

The ponies walk south again past the barbarians and Draynor manor just to giggle at Rarity's disapproval. They reach a farm where an orange mare is standing in front of a tree chopping it, while some potatoes are growing in the fields to the south. As she swings her hatchet at the tree, it crashes down, leaving a neat pile of evenly split logs in her pockets. "Hey Applejack, busy farming I see?" Twillight calls out.

Applejack looks over and then asks "What're y'all doing here? I haven't see you silly fillies since the exam, and who's that there pony?" , talking about the stallion. Twilight goes to say the same thing she said to her other friends, but Dash jumps in "This here pony is chillin' with us, he is gona be my pony-killing buddy in the wilderness someday, wana come with us AJ?. "Well shucks, Big Macintosh was gona give me some farmin' pointers, but honestly I'd love to join y'all". "So Applejack, anything important around here our friend needs to know about?" Twilight inquires.

"Well, Draynor village is a quaint and quiet li'l town, but you might be interested in the market, they sell wine and seeds down there for when Ima farmin', otherwise someponies from the big city are selling fun stuff like kites and spinnin' plates there too" AJ answers.

_As the group face Draynor village, Twilight spots the Wizard's tower_, "That's where I've been studying magic, the place is full to the brim of brilliant minds and books, so many books to read!". "Honestly Twi, stop speakin' in fancy and let's go look for Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy before you keep talking about that magic munbo jumbo".

_They trot north to Falador, a town that is home to the smithing artisans, the crafting and mining guilds and the party room, where Pinkie Pie is dancing and poping balloons with somepony in a party hat. _"Hey Pinkie" Twilight greets. "The girls and I-" Twilight is cut off as Pinkie Pie lets out a loud gasp and approaches the stallion.

"Hey there you, I've never seen you before, have you seen me before? I'm Pinkamena Diane Pie but I like just being called Pinkie.."_ Pinky continues talking for an extended period of time before allowing anypony else to speak._

"Ok Pinky, so do you want to come with us…" _Twi is cut off again as Pinkie demonstrates her full approval of the idea, along with a catchy musical number._ They all head off to Taverly, where Fluttershy lives, talking and laughing along the way with Pinkie putting smiles and on all of their faces.

As they approached the gates of Tavalery, they hear a high-pitched squeal that sounded like a mouse coming from the town. They rush inside, to find that Fluttershy is curled up on the ground with a baby troll standing next to her. "What's wrong Fluttershy, he heard you scream! Did this trolls parents come and scare you?". Fluttershy is distraught as this point as the troll looks at her with big, cute, beady eyes.

Twilight picks up the baby troll and explains to Fluttershy it can't hurt her. "Fluttershy slowly stands up and mutters "Oh…". She picks up the troll and hugs it against her shoulder saying "The poor little thing probably thinks I'm its mother, and I was so frightened over nothing…." _She pauses and then looks at the group_ "I have been here screaming for the last hour and nopony helped me, thank you so for showing such kindness girls". _Pinkie scrunches her face and quickly states _"Fluttershy, we have my besstest new buddy here too!", pointing to the stallion. "Oh, hi there, I'm Fluttershy, I'm a very very shy pony…" _Fluttershy turns awkwardly timid._

"So Fluttershy, I've gathered the girls here to help this stallion around, interested in joining us?" Twilight asks. "Well, thank you very much for the offer Twilight, but I have to um…um" _Flutter looks down at her new potion kit that she trampled in her __incident._ "Ok, I'll come with you seeing you came all this way out here just for me, you girls are so nice".

_With the whole group now assembled, they planned to show the stallion all the skills they could do in Tavelry and Fluttershy even offered to let them stay in her small pony-owned house she had started to build as a gesture of kindness while they were away from home._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: 'Skills to fill the bills'**_

_After all the ponies have met up in Taverly, Fluttershy had kindly offered them to sleep in her house, our story continues from the next morning._

"We appreciate you letting us stay and all Fluttershy, but I'm not quite sure you can call this quaint room a house yet" Rarity exclaims. "I would be more than happy to help you build more furniture than the three chairs and rug in here at the moment".

"Oh…" Fluttershy sighs "I'm sorry, I haven't really been able to make much money, you see I've been feeding all my animals and the only way I can make money is making potions with ingredients I find growing in the ground, I can barely make enough gold for that" she explains.

"Oh Fluttershy, why didn't you just say so dear? I'm sure if we all lend a hoof, we can have your house looking _fabulous_ darling!" Rarity offers. _All the ponies chatter until Applejack breaks the conversation. _"There is one problem with that though Sugarcube, I left all my tools at the farm when I came here because I thought I wouldn't be farmin' out here" she states. "Without any tools, I can't lend a hoof in any way" she announces lowering her head down.

All the other ponies realise they also left most of their equipment that allowed them to gather any materials, Twilight being the main exception having her enchantment book and the handful of runes she had obtained from Varrock earlier. "That's what you all think, but this pony has an idea!" _Dash then flies out of the house before anyone can question her. She returns some time later, carrying farming equipment and a bronze pickaxe._

"Rainbowdash, where did you get all this?!" Twilight asks, _her expression surprised and confused at the same time_. "Well Twi, that is my little secret for me to know, the point is I have the gear for AJ go go chopping and farming, so take this stuff and get out there AJ" Dash commands. "Dash, you do realise that bronze tool you have there is a pickaxe right? The good news is that Rarity told me before the exam that she has the natural magic ability to locate ores and gems in the ground, maybe she could use it to smash some rocks in the ground and gather some ores for Applejack's hatchet and some fighting gear for you and our friend here instead while Applejack farms us some food we can use?" Twilight suggests.

"I have to go trotting in that filth and get my pristine hooves dirty? I just cleaned these!" _Rarity takes a seat, crossing her fore hooves while refusing to move._ "C'mon , I'll show you my hooves in farming while the girls stay and convince that pony to do some hard work for once in her life".  
_AJ and the stallion exit the house, walking toward a patch to grow some potatoes_. _She rakes the patch, sows the seeds and covers them with her trowel, allowing them to grow_. "And now we let nature do the rest" AJ says, examining the patch like it's mildly entertaining. _A traveling stallion passes them, hauling a cart of orange fruit, then our stallion friend shouts _"Mangoes, I remember now…something about mangoes!" ._ Applejack gives him a strange look, and asks _"What'r you talkin' bout there Mr.? I don't even know your name yet and you're talkin' about forgetting what a mango was?".

"That's just it though, I swear mangoes were important to me somehow, I just know it! As for my name, I can't remember anything from before I appeared in, um…" _He stays quiet from this point as to not reveal his unusual situation._ "What I meant to say was my name's Mango" Mango states with a sheepish tone. _Applejack scrunches her face in confusion before saying_ "Well, I guess it's not that different than being called apple…, but what was all that other gobbledygook you was talkin' 'bout?"  
_Mango thinks about what he should say, but then spots Twilight and Rarity walking toward them._ "Alright, I'll go mine some ores, but only because Twilight told me I can find _bedazzling gems_ with the spell too" Rarity says.

_Mango heads off with Rarity to spelunk in the caves, leaving Applejack tending to the potatoes and Twilight reading her worn tome of enchanting. They reach the caves and Rarity's horn glows as she is drawn to deposits around the damp and gloomy cave._

"Oh, I think there is some metal over here!" Rarity points out. _Rarity and Mango stare at each other awkwardly before she says _"Well, take this and remove it from this filth for me will you?", _hoofing him a shovel that was strapped to her side. They unearth an abundance of copper, tin and the occasional sapphire until their packs are filed. _"Well, I can definitely start working on some fancy jewellery, oh and shoes!" _Rarity goes on talking about all the aesthetic things she plans on designing._

They meet Twilight, who is still reading her book as it levitates in the air with her magic. "Ah, you two are back, Rainbowdash has been complaining about waiting around, can you make some fighting equipment for her Rarity?" _she asks. Rarity blends the copper and tin together in the furnace to create bronze ingots, which she reluctantly turns into bronze daggers, some panels with straps to function as a make-shift plate body and the hatchet for Applejack. _"There we go, now I can cut this beautiful sapphire to make some necklaces!" _she then goes on to grab her chisel and as she gently taps the sapphire, it shatters to form a white powder. Twilight and Mango decide to leave as Rarity wines and loudly bursts into tears. They pass Applejack, who offers them some potatoes as they hand her the hatchet. Applejack now passes the time by cutting logs while the potatoes grow. Mango also tells Twilight his name, but before she can question why she never asked of it earlier…._

Rainbowdash hurriedly flies toward the two and familiarises herself with the new equipment easily. "All of this just for me? It sure took a while, but thanks guys. Wait, why are there two suits here Twi?"_ Dash asks. _"Rainbowdash, you need to take Mango here and show him how you fight. I would do so myself, but only unicorns can learn to harness magic properly and I've only read about physical combat in books" Twilight states, as she turns to leave and say "Dash, Rarity could use some cow hides to,_ assist_, in her crafting endeavours and make you some more flexible protection".

_Dash pulls the strapped plates over her neck and adjusts them so that they stay on, then goes on to sheath a row of the daggers into the straps."Dash, why do you need so many daggers?" Mango asks. "Dude, I can't throw the same dagger more than once before killing my target!" she explains, as she starts hurling the daggers at the cows within the pen. He laughs at her misunderstanding of the melee-intended weapon and draws his dagger to assist in collecting hides. As Dash collects the hide, he notices she also buries the bones in the ground each time and asks "Why are you doing that? I'm sure some other animal will come and knaw on those bones anyway". Dash smirks and widens her eyes "Because the more bones you bury, the more powers Zammorak allows me to use against those pony-killers in the wilderness!" she explains._

They finish fighting and return to Fluttershy's house. Rarity goes out with the hides, later returning with some basic head and hoof wear for all seven of them and a special suit for Rainbowdash that had built-in dagger holsters on one side, with a quiver for ammo and bow holster on the other. "Sweet! I can bust some skulls with this!" Dash bursts out, while she has already occupied herself within the suit. "I thought you would like that Dash, it really does suit you" Rarity praises herself. Twilight explains to Dash "We are going to have to make you some real ranged equipment if you plan on mastering that kind of fighting Dash, hurling daggers isn't the best way of fighting you know. I'm sure Fluttershy can carve out a bow and some arrows you can use instead". Applejack enters the house, carrying with her piles of logs she chopped. "I'm glad to lend my hoof for making your flying twigs Dash, all the more real fightin' tools fer me" Applejack states as she passes Fluttershy the logs. "Anyway, better get back to the 'taterrs, I can hear 'em cryin' out to me". Applejack leaves as Fluttershy gently carves the logs into thin shafts. "I'm borerrred, let's go to the fun place!" Pinkie yells, grabbing Twilight and Mango.

They appear on an abandoned snowy mountain with four rocky outbreaks. Twilight rushes toward one of the piles of rock and performs some kind of magic, her horn glowing. The rock glows in response and she turns to Pinkie and exclaims "This…this is the rune essence plane, how did we get here Pinkie?!". "The fun place? I just pulled this face and made a sound like this", Pinkie then disappears before reappearing moments later. "See, easy" she then bounces around, the magic radiating from the essence lowering the pull of gravity. "I can make my own runes with this, I could report it to the Princess and the tower.." Twilight raves on about the significance of the event taken place.

"Bring Rarity here Pinkie, if we can extract some of the essence I can work on some interesting tests that can help us with Fluttershy's money problem". Pinkie perfomrs her odd sequence of actions and returns with a confused Rarity. Questioning aside, she takes advantage of the powerful magic aura enveloping the place and swings her pick with her magic, neat chunks breaking off each time. They later return to the house, where Applejack is stomping around. "Varmints! Them nasty critters out there 're munching on our crops!" she vents.

"Fluttershy, can I borrow some of those sticks?"_ Rarity asks. _"Um,ok"_ Fluttershy hands her some of the larger sticks she hadn't fully carved. Rarity then pulls out some threads and other odds and ends, before combining them into some interesting contraption. _"A gift Applejack, I hope it's good enough coming from a lazy pony such as myself" _she says as she passes AJ the hunting trap. _"Why thanks Rarity, I'ma sure I can exterminate them pesky pests now, and sorry for what I said before"._ Applejack runs out toward the hills past the farm._

"Oh, but but…"_ Fluttershy whimpers as she lets out a small cry, then she continues fletching as she sobs. _"Fluttershy, I saw those animals before, they really are pests. Besides, Applejack is out there farming food for us and your animals, you can't argue with that."_ Twilight assures her. _"Ok, now that that's sorted, I can go investigate this altar I've heard about!" _She exits the house, galloping toward Varrock with the rune essence, leaving Mango with Fluttershy and Rarity, who are busy with their own tasks._

Pinkie then jumps from out of nowhere and tells Mango they can do some cooking. Pinkie lights a fire in the garden and boils some potatoes and grills the shrimp she fished up earlier. He watches this, as Pinkie constantly talks, the words becoming a blur. She hands him the dish, which is just a potato stuffed with prawns and he bites into it with delight. He compliments her cooking and returns inside to find Fluttershy constructing small boxes for her animal companions and two empty bookshelves.

"Oh, hi there. I just finished those. Do you like them? I made them myself"_ she asks him, he smiles and comments that they look fantastic. Applejack returns, holding bushels of potatoes and a sample of herbal leaves. _"Look at what I got by tradin' some of our potatoes! He said these are Guam leaves and they make potions we can use"_ she explains proudly. Fluttershy accepts the herbs and reluctantly mixes them with eyes of the animals Applejack hunted and created a nasty-looking blue liquid._

Twilight then enters the room, looking exited. "I did it! I located the alter of air and fabricated air runes with the magicly-potentialised essence we got before! I can do so many things with this many runes to experiment with". "Well, can you make this potion look more appealin'?"_ Applejack jests. _"Actually, that's a pretty basic spell I learnt in magic kindergarten"_ she says as she holds a combination of air, mind and body runes and an aura emits from her horn. The potion loses its lumpy, cloudy look and turns to a fizzy, clear liquid. They all laugh, then go off and continue their roles of skilling and helping each other till the sun sets and they once again camp in Fluttershy's parlour till the next day._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Rooms for improvement.**_

_The ponies sleep in the parlour again. The next morning, the hot topic of discussion was a large set of expansions to the house. Requests of multiple bedrooms, kitchens, ninja dojos, libraries and labs filled Fluttershy's headspace as she agreed to all their demands, despite her knowing it would mean less room for her beloved animals._

Everypony except Rarity only wanted basic sleeping quarters, Dash and Pinkie opting to even share a single room. Rarity requested her bedroom to be furnished with wardrobes and a station to apply her cosmetics, as well as a room for all her designing needs complete with an anvil and sowing machine.

Pinkie actually didn't opt for any rooms, as she liked the company of her fellow ponies, but Twilight was overseeing the planning of the house and suggested a kitchen would improve hygiene and speed up the whole cooking process, Pinkie agreed in her own way, and then went out to catch some herring from the river.

Rainbowdash also wasn't too concerned about her living quarters, but requested a training dojo, complete with tatami imported from the Eastern lands. Twilight explained such an endeavour would cost too much and suggested they stick to a combat ring where she can duel the others in a controlled environment, enchanting the small space to prevent real injury. Dash just rolled her eyes and said "Fine, that'll do I guess…".__

Applejack simply wanted a private bedroom and some farming patches free from the public eye. As extra protection, she also asked for it to be animal proofed, Twilight suggesting they create a greenhouse to accelerate the growth rate, while also preventing animal intervention.

Twilight wanted an expansion to the parlour to sculpt it into a fully-fledged library, with more bookcases. Then a laboratory where she could experiment with magic while she was away from the wizards tower, with various apparatuses for containing, amplifying and observing magic and divine energy. Mango just asked for a better place to sleep.

Fluttershy took note of the things everypony wanted, or more accurately, examined the precise plans Twilight had drawn up and placed in front of her. It looked like a lot of work, but she was kind enough to announce they can have it done all in a day if they all started working on it now.

Applejack set off to chop the multitude of wood they required for the rooms, while Rainbowdash 'harvested' the necessary textiles from the various farm animals in Taverly. Mango set out with Rarity to gather some of the metals required for the cook wares, lab equipment and various other parts. Twilight studied the enchantments that were necessary for some of these new additions and made sure everypony was running on schedule. Fluttershy took in the waves of items as they came and worked to construct the new rooms while also improving her construction skills.

Progress is made, as the bedrooms are built and furnished. Fluttershy smiled as her friends gave her smiles of appreciation back, but then frowned as she saw the animals show their disapproval. She goes to Twilight to explain the animal situation, but Twilight spots her coming and explains they have made good progress, but if they stop to talk they will fall behind schedule.

Hours later into the build, all the basics are finished and it's now up to Rarity to make the décor in each room. Applejack doesn't request anything, Pinkie just wants some colourful banners with her cutie mark on them. Rainbowdash wants her part of the room and the combat ring decked out with red and black banners with the Zammorak symbol on each. Twilight states anything that isn't necessary in the lab is just making it more hazardous, but a purple banner with the markings of Zaros in her bedroom would be nice. After Rarity finished the requests, everypony was happy with the designs and she proudly hung them on the walls.

Everypony was ecstatic with how the house turned out, Twilight performed the required enchantments successfully to her delight and everything was finished. They were all overjoyed, except Fluttershy. This expansion took up almost all the space she had purchased and her animals were now occupying the lone garden, cramped and uncomfortable of how close they all were to each other.

They all went to thank each other, but Fluttershy run out crying. They all realised they didn't ask Fluttershy what she wanted. They then saw why she had been upset, it didn't take an animal expert to see the animals weren't happy. They got together and made a plan….

Applejack galloped back to the farm in Draynor and requested Big Mac to teach her how to grow oak trees. With the new knowledge, she then planted two trees in the garden for the animals to use as a home.

Rarity felt guilty for not asking what Fluttershy wanted for decorations and sold the Sapphire necklace she had proudly been wearing to fund the construction of a pond for the water-dwellers.  
Pinkie thought throwing a party for the animals would cheer Fluttershy up and whipped up food for a feast for the critters.

Twilight had a more oddball plan, opting to send a majority of the animals to an alternate plane where they live in somewhat of a paradise and they can be called using pouches that are made from an obisk. Twilight researched such a scheme, they did need a unique item from the Varrock museum for it to work though, so Twilight was about to abolish the plan when Raindowdash said she saw one lying around and flew out, later returning with the very object Twilight had needed. "Rainbowdash, how did you even…" Twi asked. "You might find out someday egghead" Dash said with an inch of guilt in her face.

They waited for Fluttershy outside the house. She did end up coming back only because she remembered she needed to feed the animals. They apologised and said they should've got her opinion before building so many rooms. They entered the house, Fluttershy's gloomy look flipping around as she saw the empty garden had been turned into an animal sanctuary, the boxed she made were hung from the tall oak trees, they now had a feeding station full of food and there was this odd stone in the corner. "Oh, thank you all so much, I..I was so worried about them, but now I'm sure they love their new home" she said. "But what is this thing here?" she asked. "Well…"_ Twilight answered _"That is a summoning obisk, not every animal can fit here now, and so I've moved them to an alternate dimension where they have plenty of space, food and water. Look, I can even show you how they are doing in there"._ Twilight uses her magic to present Fluttershy with a projection of the stored animals having a good time, while in reality they are actually in a dimension where their time is so slowed down, they are basically frozen until they are summoned back to this dimension. _"You can use this stone and special items to call them back here, but they only appear for a short amount of time, as the essence from the pouch can only excrete so much magic" _she explains._

As they all individually exchanged thank-you's, Rarity piped up and explained "Fluttershy dear, we have one more surprise for you". None of them knew what Rarity had done extra, till they noticed a new, sixth bedroom next to the others. Rarity opened the door to reveal a room with a bed, some more housing for the animals and banners with the symbol of Fluttershy's favourite god Armadyl hung from each wall.

Tired from the big day, they all slept comfortably in their new beds, each dreaming a different dream.  
The mare who had been listening to all this stopped her Commorb, angrily turned away and returned to her scrunched up notes on the magic of friendship. All the paper read was 'Dear headmaster Celestia, today I learnt…'__

_**End**___

*Disclaimer: Yes Twilight invented the summoning skill. Yes it is a shorter chapter than the rest. Yes it's intended to be a bit of a cliff-hanger.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Perfectly problematic personal pony problems**_

*This is an unusual chapter; it has 5 parts as each pony takes their own path. Also, Fluttershy has had her spotlight and is happy caring for her animals (Maybe learning summoning?!).

_Twilight is awoken by her Commorb ringing from her bag. Realising the importance, she receives notice from headmaster Celestia that a strange new type of energy is emitting from a crater near the wizards tower and she is needed to go investigate with Mango, as his sudden appearance may have something to do with it. She awakens her friends and informs them of their leave, and then they gallop off.  
As the group enjoy a breakfast of potatoes and milk, somepony slips out that it is the first day of summer, which Applejack immediately remembers is the busiest time back on the farm and Big Mac had asked her to come back to help the harvest, which she does.  
After breakfast, Rainbowdash goes out to meet a hooded figure who had praised her for her fighting skills and promised to teach her something interesting.  
Rarity's parents then arrive at the door, with Sweetiebelle and ask her to show her around Falador to help her with the adventurers' exam; she accepts the deal as it gives her the opportunity to be accepted into the crafting guild.  
Pinkie Pie becomes upset as everypony else has left to do something special, so she decides to go visit her pal Party Pete and party with him. Fluttershy remains sitting at the table, feeling upset as her friends have all left, but also relieved as she can enjoy the peace of her being alone with the animals again._

**Part 1: Party Pete**

_Pinkie was exited to tell Pete all the fun stuff she has done with her friends over the last couple of days and skips along, singing a cheerful song for anypony passing by to hear. She reaches the party room to see a tired figure wearing a party hat, with no sign of energetic Party Pete. She asks the stallion if he's seen Party Pete, he responds saying_ "Pinkie, it's me, Party Pete. I'm just a bit pooped from partying all the time" _Pete explains._ "Oh, but now that I'm here, you can party again right? Right Pete?" _Pinkie asks eagerly._ "No, I mean I'm really pooped, I was actually thinking of handing the party room over to you and moving to Seer's village and becoming a lawyer there" _he says._

_Pinkie rarely frowns, but after hearing news of one of her good friends leaving, her smile slowly but surely inverts to make a large frown, as her eyes well up with tears and her mane becomes heavy and straightens as gravity pulls it down. _"But Pete, you're my perfect party pony pal Party Pete, if you leave the party room it won't ever be the same"_ Pinkie says as they share a hug. _"I know Pinkie, but I just don't have the money to buy all the balloons and less people come here to par-tey, so I have no choice"_ he explains as he observes the pure sadness she is expressing._

"What about this though…I have enough money here to have one last party, so whad'ya say, will you party with me Pinkie?"_ Pinkie's face lights up and they both dance the day away, it was the best party they ever shared there._

_**Part 2: Sir Veying Falador**___

Rarity and Sweetiebelle trotted to Falador together, Rarity telling her about the events that have taken place since her leave. They arrive and Sweetie asks where they would go first. Rarity says the ponies at the crafting guild can tell her all about crafting and that going there would be a good starting point. They travel south till they find the building; Rarity knocks at the door to be facing an old stallion wearing a brown apron, wearing the esteemed crafting cloak of accomplishment he had delicately sown himself.

"Hello there sir, I was just wondering if we could have a tour of the place, my little sister here…."_ She is interrupted by the stallion who says _"I'm sorry, you can only enter if you have a high crafting ability and are wearing an apron like this one"._ Rarity flares up, then goes to say _"My crafting ability? I managed to cut myself a sapphire without crushing it and I forged my own bronze amulet to set it in, if I still had it…."  
_  
She is interrupted again as the stallion laughs and then says _"Ha-ha, SAPPHIRE set in BRONZE? Anypony who can use a chisel and blend a simple alloy can do that! To prove you can REALLY craft, you have to craft a ruby amulet set in gold, while wearing the APRON and while we watch your technique!" _he then closes the door with no intent to open it until they leave.  
Rarity sighs and tells Sweetiebelle they will learn about Falador somewhere else…._

_**Part 3: A student of shadows**___

Rainbowdash flies around, searching for the hooded figure she had been complimented by the previous day, eventually finding him on the other side of the river. A young, orange Pegasus filly spots her flying around and Dash catches the filly admiring her. The odd figure spots her and reveals his aged face, complete with a gaping scar across his right eye. "Why hello there Missy, people call me many different things, but you can call me slayer master Fredric"_ he groans. _"So you want to know about the art of slayer? He he, once I teach you my skills, you will be able to concur everything in the world of Gielenor!"_ he explains_. "Wait, you think there's a monster **I** can't handle? Tell me where they're at and I'll kill 100 of em right now!"_ she challenges. _"Are you sure about that? I'm the teacher here you know, maybe you should take my advice first is all…"_ seeing the determination in her face, he gives her a task. _"I want you to head to the slayer tower in Canfis and slay one banshee for me, it should be easy for such a mighty slayer like you egh?"_ he says as he giggles to himself. Before he can take back his cruel joke, Dash is traveling to Canfis, confident she can take down this 'banshee' with ease._

She arrives at the tower, admiring the spooky scenery of the place. She enters to find crawling hooves and banshees on the ground floor. She draws her new bow and fires arrows as she flies around the room, avoiding the banshee's clawing attempts. As it grows weaker, it releases a blood-curdling scream that Dash initially avoids, but the sound reverberates from the walls and she falls from the air as it enters her ears. A large bolt of air hits the banshee and it dissipates into nothing. Fredrick appears from the shadows, wearing a helmet equip with lots of odd trinkets. "Well, are you going to actually learn something from me or not Rainbowdash? Cause I think I have already taught you your first lesson" _he states. _"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn how to deal with monsters like THAT"_ she admits. _"What do you want me to train on master Fredric?"_ she asks. _"Oh, your task is to kill 108 goblins, then after that can you can slay 36 bears for me?"_ he says as he chuckles._

_**Part 4: Back to her roots**___

Applejack gallops as fast as she can toward the farm back in Draynor village. She gets there and is greeted by the sight of the Apple family busy working the fields, harvesting the bumper crops and sowing new seeds for the coming harvest. She gets straight to work, pulling the hoe with Big Mac, spreading the seed with Applebloom and picking the fruits and vegetables with Granny Smith. They work hard till the late afternoon, when they catch up over dinner. Applejack tells Applebloom and Granny Smith about her experiences with the gang (Mac also being present, but already knowing this as he talked to AJ when she needed to plant the oak trees).

"Applejek, did I ever till you how to plant those there apple trees?"_ Granny asks her. _"Why, I don't think so, did you wana show me that before I head back to Taverly?"_ AJ responds. _"Yer, let's go outside and I'll tell you about it"_. They walk outside and Granny Smith starts talking about what happened to their parents. _"Granny, didn't you bring me out here to show me how to grow an apple tree?"_ she asks, slightly saddened by the reminder of her parents unfortunate apple accident. _"Oh yer, come inside and I'll boil the kettle then"_ she insists. They sit inside, Granny pouring Applejack a cup of apple tea. _"And that's how ye make apple tea Applejack, that's all there is to it!"_ Granny Smith states as she hackles to herself. _"Granny, you told me you were going to teach me how to plant my own apple TREE"_ Applejack says, attempting to withhold her frustration. _"Oh, yer that's easy as apple pie. Just take this seed and plant it in the ground." _She hands Applejack a dark seed _"If yer need more seeds, there is a little critter that helps pollinate the seeds, it starts with 'B'"_ , then recalling all the animals she knows that start with the letter 'B'. _"Bees Granny?"_ Applejack asks. _"Yer, that there be the one!"_ Granny Smith says. _"Thanks for helpin' with the harvest AJ, we appreciate it"_ they say to Applejack as she leaves. _"No problem, a bit of work doesn't hurt me"_ she says as she travels back to Taverly, staring at the apple seed in here hoof._

_**Part 5: The great and powerful…energy of Guthix**___

Twilight and Mango rush toward the wizards tower, then they notice the glowing fissure Celestia was talking about and gallop toward it, examining the strange energy resonating from deep within the gaping hole. Several other wizards and witches had already been studying the energy and one of the students was kind enough to share their current findings with the two, informing them that the energy is that of the fallen god Guthix. At first, Twilight couldn't believe such a thing, and then upon further examination, she agreed it could be plausible. Whips escaped from the main crater, then energy could then be taken from the whips and comes in two forms, pure energy and physical energy that gives off the pure energy when transferred back to the crater. Twilight knew what the energy of the Gods was capable of, if large amounts of it were in the hands of one person, they could attain godhood. Twilight could also see much theoretical benefit to it too, vast amount of energy can manipulate matter and that has many practical uses.

Twilight continued to gather the energy with Mango's help as more of the students flocked to study it too. Then came the rejected student, this student had been classed as a disgrace to unicorn kind and was the only student to be bannished from the wizards' tower. This student was Trixie. "Twilight Sparkle! Fancy Trixe seeing you here. How are you and your new pony friends going in Taverly anyway?"_ she asks. Twilight ignores her, as all the students were informed not to contact Trixie in any way. _"Ah yes, Trixie did forget about the fact her old friends can't talk to her anymore, when she heard the headmaster say that to you, Trixie was quite upset you know…"._ Twilight recalls the rule was announced by Commorb, Trixie couldn't of heard that conversation, unless…. _"It is interesting what you learn from the forbidden books in the library, Trixie didn't know one could mess with Commorbs like that until Trixie found one of Headmaster's dirty books of secrets. Why is Trixie really here do you ask in awe? Trixie hears of interesting energy here, she could use this energy to, have some fun…" _ she then infuses together energy she collected earlier and runs away as she fumbles it between her hooves and allows it to fall upon the ground, the energy later exploding and knocking over all the students, thankfully with no injuries. Twilight uses her magic to retrieve her Commorb and starts speaking to it _"Headmaster Celestia, we have a situation here…."

**End**

*A peep at some of the future story lines and plot points. Sold Twilight/Mango's storyline with Trixe, why not? __


End file.
